


Accept

by rollingover



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingover/pseuds/rollingover
Summary: 當Erik來找他的時候，他知道這是不對的，但Charles就是不願意阻止事情的發生。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 2





	Accept

依戀不是絕地之道。

任何一個絕地都很清楚這一點。Erik清楚，Charles自己則更清楚。

Charles身為一名絕地大師，Erik的前師父，他也相當清楚自己對Erik抱有什麼情感，他所能做的只是不斷的進行冥想，去否定它，不承認它，將它深埋進隨便某個他再也碰不到的地方。

但Erik做出的行為和對他表達出那令人窒息的情感卻讓他的努力都化為粉碎。他只好默許這一切的發生，給予Erik想要的。 _他自己想要的。_

Charles在床邊坐起身，撿起地上的衣服披上，感覺到Erik的手輕撫上他的後頸，似是挑逗般緩慢地撫摩，然後慢慢地沿著脊柱往下。Charles閉上眼睛，盡力忽略幾乎燒灼他的顫慄感。

「我知道你也愛我，」Erik說，手掌再次回到了Charles的後頸。「即便你從頭到尾都沒有回應我。」

「不。」他輕聲否認，而這個謊言使Erik的五指收緊，掐住了他的後頸。儘管力道並不重，Charles還是因此輕微地瑟縮了下。

「我以為絕地是不應該說謊的。」Erik湊近他，嘴唇貼上了Charles的後頸，手掌沿著肩頸往下輕易地剝掉了他才剛披上的衣服，炙熱的呼吸毫無阻擋地落在他裸露的肌膚上。「承認吧，Charles。你愛我，就像我愛你一樣，否則你怎麼會讓這一切發生，讓我和你上床？」

「不，」Charles顫抖著再次否認，儘管他的內心萬分同意Erik所說的每一個字，但他還是必須否認這個。因為他是個絕地大師，而他更是Erik的前師父。「我可以給你向我索取的需求，但那並不代表我們之間就有點什麼。」

「可那 _確實_ 有點什麼，你只是不願意承認。」Erik說，從語氣裡Charles可以感覺到他的憤怒和不安。

「我們之間什麼都沒有。」Charles固執地說，「我們可以做愛，但——但那只能是 _無意義_ 的。」

「不，那 _不是_ 。」在這一瞬間，Charles從他們之間還未完全消失的紐帶感覺到了Erik的狂怒、沮喪和懷疑。那些情緒就像風暴一樣跟著襲捲上他，幾乎要將他的堅持打散。而Erik收緊放在他脖頸上的手掌讓Charles很快的忽視了那些令人痛苦的情緒。微弱的窒息感和疼痛迫使他回過頭看向對方，他的前徒弟一對上他的視線就像被燙到一樣鬆開了手。「為什麼你就是不肯承認你對我的感情？」Erik僵硬地挪到床邊和Charles並肩坐在一起，可以聽出他在努力克制自己的怒意。

「你知道為什麼。」

「不！我不知道。」Erik惱火地大喊。

Charles側頭盯著緊皺眉頭的Erik幾不可聞地嘆了口氣。他明知道原因是什麼，卻還是裝不知道。「我——」他頓了下，猶豫了片刻才伸出手，輕輕的搭在Erik的右手上，對方立即反手和他五指緊扣。「你知道的，Erik。你對我來說非常重要，所以不要質疑你在我心中的地位。」

「當然，這我明白。」Erik的憤怒與不安很快的消失不見了，他溫柔地撫過Charles柔軟的髮絲和臉頰，「我只是想要你承認你愛我。」Erik傾身親吻Charles的唇瓣，動作輕柔的簡直讓人心碎。「不是作為師徒，也不是作為朋友，而是我的愛人，我的伴侶。」

Charles凝望著那對灰綠色的眼睛，幾乎難以忽視他眼裡的希冀和渴望，而這樣真摯的愛意讓他產生了一絲痛苦的愧疚和悲傷。他又何嘗不是想要向Erik表達他的真實情感，想要告訴他，他有多愛他，多在乎他，但是——這是不對的。從他默許的那一刻起就全都錯了。

他必須好好的，更加努力的克制自己的情感。

Charles伸出手，指尖輕緩地撫過Erik的嘴角，幾乎能夠想像他的嘴唇會因為Charles再一次的拒絕而怎樣抿成不高興的線條。Charles真的不想這樣對待Erik，只是他不能——

他深深的嘆了口氣，才剛把手收回來他的通訊器就響了。

肯定是委員會，Charles心想。然後他把所有的情緒都釋放到原力中，讓自己徹底回歸於平靜。他們不再交談，開始迅速地穿上衣服。

「Xavier大師。」Charles接通他的通訊器後，發現Summers大師的表情有些凝重。「我們需要你立刻過來一趟，有麻煩了。」

「發生什麼事了？」Erik走到Charles身邊，看著Summers大師的全息投影問道。

「Lehnsherr也在？那麼你們兩個一起過來吧，」Summers大師說，「McCoy大師被敵軍俘虜了，我們必須盡快救他出來。最好是在他們從他身上挖出戰略情報之前。」

「馬上到。」Charles關閉通訊器，才剛邁步要離開房間，就被Erik一把抓住手腕。在他嘆息出聲之前，Erik吻上了他。

「你不能逃避一輩子，師父。」Erik撫著他的臉頰說，「你知道我會一直等你真正向我坦承的那一天。」

Charles沒有說話，用手掌在Erik的側頰上輕蹭了一下。他不願意做他可能無法達成的承諾。於是他保持著沉默，往後退了一步和Erik拉開了距離，他那像被人打了一拳的表情讓Charles微微瑟縮了下。

Charles用力地深吸口氣，然後挺直了背脊。他必須像往常一樣專注，平靜。他們現在還處於戰爭期間，而McCoy現在陷入了危險。他不能讓那些情緒和情感擾亂了他的判斷。

「快走吧，別讓Summers大師等太久。」


End file.
